


Warmer

by magebird, plingo_kat



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no hot water, Dom is bad at blowjobs, and Arthur is kind of implied to be a complete slut. In other words, this fic is fueled by sleep deprivation and awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Arthur is secretly a snuggle bug, so whenever he’s forced to share a bed with someone he latches onto them in his sleep and it is impossible to get him to let go. This would be why Cobb always makes sure that he’s the one sharing a bed with Arthur if it’s necessary (after all, he doesn’t want Arthur latching onto anyone but him!).](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8474723#t9453923)

It had been too easy to get used to sleeping in hotels whose sheets had thread counts to rival the national debt. Dom figured that it hadn’t been all that long since they’d been forced to rough it for a job—well, relatively speaking. The place wasn’t as bad as it could be. It looked shabby, not dirty, and the receptionist at the front desk hadn’t appeared to harbor any secret leanings towards being a serial killer.

So, they were staying in the only lodgings the tiny town had to offer, and they inn was small enough that they’d only been able to book two rooms—on their client’s dime, of course.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the threadbare armchair near the window looking out onto the parking lot, and dropped his desert camo duffel bag onto the king-size bed. “This is… cozy.”

“It’s only for a few nights, until the mark shows up and we can finish the job,” Dom assured him. Aside from complete and utter lack of anything that could be called remotely interesting, the only remarkable thing about the town was a pristine lake several miles up into the mountains stretching behind it. Their target owned property on the edge of the lake, and came up once or twice a year to ‘get away from it all.’ Dom couldn’t exactly have said what a billionaire’s daughter had to get away from, but it gave them a chance to get at her away from the smothering security that followed her around continually on her daddy’s estate.

“I know,” Arthur sighed, unzipping his bag and fishing around for his toothbrush. “Only one bed?”

“Eames and Ariadne took the last room with two. I thought it would probably be better if I didn’t ask them to share,” Dom said, “Yusuf called earlier to say that everything worked out with his accommodations.”

“It’s unfortunate we all couldn’t have found lakeside manors to rent out,” Arthur walked over towards the bathroom, opening the door and peering inside. The only light was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, and he flicked it on. Dom could see him silhouetted in the doorway, “But we’re laying low. I understand.”

“Then stop complaining,” Dom grabbed his own bag from where he’d dropped it next to the door and put it on the dresser alongside the compact television.

“I’m not complaining,” Arthur said from the bathroom, and Dom heard a clunk in the wall as he turned on the tap, followed by the hissing sound of running water, “I’m merely saying that the next job you take had better be in a place where we can find a hotel with hot water.”

“There’s no hot water?” Dom pulled a pair of pajama bottoms from his bag, tossing them onto the bed, followed by his own toiletries kit.

A pause, filled with the sound of water splashing into the sink, and then Arthur sighed. “No.”

\--------

Arthur took the first shower, and came out looking wet and shivering, his hair plastered to his face and hanging in his eyes. The water occasionally turned warm, in fitful little bursts, but by the time Dom had rinsed his hair he was chilled to the bone. The thin towels did little to help, but he dried as quickly as he could, trying to warm himself up a little with friction.

There was already a lump under the covers when he came, out, clad only in pajama pants, but Arthur had at least left the bedside table lamp on so Dom wouldn’t trip and break anything. Even the sheets were cold, and as he drew the comforter up to his chin, Dom figured Arthur hadn’t been in the bed long enough to warm them up.

Dom reached out and turned off the light.

The darkness was imperfect. Cars’ headlights kept sweeping across the wall Dom was facing, and the curtains proved to be completely ineffectual.

Arthur dropped off almost instantly, his shivers subsiding as he fell asleep, and Dom wasn’t surprised. It had been Arthur who’d had to do most of the planning and travel arrangements for this job, as usual, and he was always tense when they had to go to a new place, especially one that he hadn’t yet had a chance to scope out. It wore him out, though his performance would never show it.

The bed was getting a little warmer, and Dom rolled over onto his stomach, wishing he could drop off so easily. It had probably been a mistake to sleep on the plane ride in from São Paulo. He turned to look at Arthur, finally relaxed, his hair hanging in his face. Arthur was wearing a scruffy t-shirt that looked as though it had been around since high school and a pair of boxers. He looked younger without the severe suit and intense expression. It was nice to see him peaceful.

As if in response to Dom’s gaze, Arthur brow knit a little and he shifted, curling up and moving towards the center of the bed. One of his legs brushed Dom’s—His skin was still a little cold, and his toes against Dom’s ankle were icy.

On automatic, Dom shifted forward as well, thinking vaguely that Arthur wouldn’t sleep well if he was too cold. The other man let out a little sound, like a mumbled question, and Dom stilled, letting Arthur settle in. They were close enough now that the both leaned in to the dip their bodies made in the bed, and Dom could feel the steady rise and fall of Arthur’s chest.

One of Arthur’s hands drifted up and looped lazily across Dom’s waist. He froze, tensing a little as Arthur’s fingers brushed the bare skin at the small of his back. Arthur didn’t noticed, but curled closer, unconsciously chasing the warmth of Dom’s body. They were face-to-face, close enough that Dom could smell Arthur’s shampoo is his still-damp hair. He shifted, wiggling forward a little and looping one leg around Arthur’s, pulling him a little closer.

Had he been more awake and less cold, he might have rationalized leaning forward to press his cheek against Arthur’s shoulder better, but as it was he just enjoyed the feeling of skin-on-skin. Even asleep, Arthur’s arm across his waist was solid and insistent, and Dom didn’t try to break out of the embrace, just closed his eyes and matched his breathing to Arthur’s. It was easier to fall asleep curled up in his warmth.

\--------

In the morning, Dom woke up first, and found Arthur’s limbs completely tangled with his. It took a second for him to come fully awake, but in the half-dream state he could feel Arthur’s breath against his chest, and hear distantly the insistent beeping of the alarm.

He wanted five more minutes, but cursed under his breath and started to pull free as best he could, trying not to jostle Arthur enough to wake him.

Arthur made a confused, half-awake sound, clinging a little more tightly, and Dom stilled for a second before gently pushing back, slipping his arm out from where Arthur had hugged it to his chest. It was a little harder to get Arthur to stop clinging to him with both legs, but the instant clamor of the alarm was forcing them both out of the gentle space between sleep and wakefulness, and Dom watched Arthur’s eyes flutter open, felt tension start to gather in his limbs.

“Good morning,” he said, and Arthur tilted his head up to look at him, still sleepy and a little disorientated. His hair was a mess, hanging down in his face, and Dom freed a hand to reach up and brush it back. Arthur ducked, and Dom’s fingers ended up touching his cheek instead.

“It’s morning?” he said, shifting back, loosening his deathgrip on Dom with less reluctance than Dom had felt. “What time is it?

“Early,” Dom grabbed his wrist to prevent him from rolling away, and Arthur shot him an annoyed look, driving a little more of the gentleness of sleep out of his face. “We have some time.”

“Time for what?” Arthur said, cautious, but he didn’t try to pull away. He could have, too, and they both knew it.

Dom knew he must have been smiling a little, because Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Now, Dom?” he said, fixing Dom with a disapproving stare, “These walls have got to be paper-thin.”

“We’re just going to have to be quiet.” Dom leaned up to kiss Arthur lightly on the lips, and though Arthur made an exasperated noise, somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, he didn’t pull back.

Dom slid the hand not pinning his wrist up under Arthur’s t-shirt, sitting up enough that he could lean over in the same motion to kiss him again. After a moment of token resistance, he felt Arthur’s lips curve in a little smile, and part to allow him to deepen the kiss. He pressed down, and was rewarded with Arthur arching a little under him, bringing a hand up to hook his fingers in the front of Dom pajama bottoms. He shifted a little, pulling against Dom’s restraining hand, and Dom released him, steadying himself with one forearm propped on the bed near Arthur’s head.

“I don’t have any lube in my suitcase,” Arthur said when Dom broke the kiss, “Or anything else.”

“That’s fine,” Dom said. He reached out to grab the waistband of Arthur’s boxers, and Arthur lifted his hips helpfully, allowing Dom to slide them down and toss them off into the floor. He planted a kiss on Arthur’s stomach, moving down slowly and trailing kisses towards his cock. Arthur bit his lip over a little laugh, and his hands came up to tangle in Dom’s hair, pushing him down a little more quickly.

Arthur was already hard, and Dom grabbed his shaft with one hand, licking down the length. The tension in Arthur’s body seemed to double, though he didn’t make a noise as Dom took him into his mouth. Dom shifted a little, trying to get a better angle, and his teeth scraped over Arthur’s dick.

“Ow-- Fuck,” Arthur hissed, his hands going tight in Dom’s hair.

Dom hurriedly sat up, “Good ow? Bad ow?”

“Bad ow. Don’t do that. I don’t like teeth.” If Arthur’s eyes had been open, he probably would have rolled them.

“Right,” Dom said a little guiltily, and shifted down again to slid his hand up the length of Arthur’s cock, “Sorry--”

Arthur gave sharp sigh as Dom’s hand squeezed a little tighter around him, and he mumbled, “No, s’fine, this is better--”

Encouraged, Dom increased the speed of his strokes, adding a second hand. The friction was starting to make Arthur squirm, and Dom leaned forward to run his tongue across the head of Arthur’s cock, lubricating it with his saliva.

Arthur make an incoherent noise, his fist clenching in the sheets, and Dom slowed his pace, watching Arthur’s chest rise and fall as he panted. Arthur sat up a little, propping himself on one elbow. “C’mere.”

Dom crawled up so their faces were level, and Arthur used the hand still tangled in Dom’s hair to push him into a forceful kiss, all heat and tongue. It was Dom’s turn to moan a little, enjoying the sensation as Arthur leaned forward, trailing his hand down Dom’s spine and towards his ass. His fingers slipped past the waistband of his pajamas, and he broke the kiss to twist around and yank the pants down around Dom’s knees. His hands found Dom’s cock, setting up a quick, rough rhythm almost instantly, and Dom bit back a low, needy groan.

“Arthur--”

“Shhh,” Arthur ordered, continuing his stroking at the same unforgiving pace. Dom had to focus on continuing to slide his hand up and down Arthur’s cock, and he leaned in heavily to another kiss as Arthur pressed their lips together again.

“Arthur--” Dom said again, more insistent. Arthur didn’t respond, only pressed his hips up into Dom’s grip, the arm not pumping Dom’s shaft coming up to loop around Dom’s shoulders, sweat slicking his skin.

Arthur clung to him, guiding the motions, and they fell into a frantic, quick rhythm, breathing as one. Dom’s hand slicked up and down Arthur’s cock, and he could feel every inch of Arthur’s body thrumming with tension. The friction on his own dick was almost unbearably distracting, and Dom kept having to remind himself not to start making too much noise.

He knew the signs that Arthur was about to come. The fingers biting into the back of his neck, the way Arthur held his breath and the way he arched his back to thrust into Dom’s fist, harder, quicker.

Dom kissed him just as Arthur let out a strangled little yelp, swallowing the sounds and trying to muffle the moans with his lips as Arthur came. He continued the steady stroking until Arthur pulled back, panting hard, his hand gone still on Dom’s cock as he collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed.

A moment passed where Arthur lay still, beautiful and debauched with a flush spreading down his cheeks to his chest, and Dom watched him catch his breath, smiling at the expression of relaxed contentment that spread slowly across Arthur’s face. Then, the corner of Arthur’s mouth quirked in a smile, and he took his hands off Dom’s cock to grab him by the hips, shifting forward and pulling Dom so he could wrap his lips around its length.

Dom had to resist the instinct to thrust into Arthur’s mouth, but forced himself to let Arthur sink down slowly, his tongue doing things that made it impossible to keep from whimpering incoherent pleas. Arthur was definitely better at this than Dom was, though Dom had never bothered to ask himself where he’d gotten the practice.

Arthur glanced up, continuing his steadily increasingly tempo, and Dom felt the lightest scrape of teeth along the tender underside of his cock. He gasped, reaching down automatically to fist a hand in Arthur’s hair, jerking forward as his orgasm crashed over him, making his vision go white.

To his credit, Arthur didn’t complain about the lack of warning, though he did end up a little teary-eyed from coughing. He curled up on the bed next to Dom, still clad in his t-shirt and nothing else, and threw an arm possessively across him.

“What time is it?” he asked, his voice rumbling against Dom’s chest as he snuggled closer.

“Uh...” Dom glanced at the clock, and cursed, “Seven twenty-five.”

“What?” Arthur sat up, almost quickly enough to whack Dom in the face with his elbow, “I thought you said we had time!”

“We have five minutes.”

“That is not enough time to get ready!” Arthur slid off the edge of the bed and went over to his duffel, fishing around in it for a shirt and throwing it onto the bed. “I needed to iron my shirt!”

“Do you think this place has an iron?” Dom propped himself on his elbow.

Arthur turned around, holding up something in one hand, and said in a voice that verged on triumph, “I brought my own.”

\--------

Arthur looked as perfectly dressed as always when he went downstairs, though he’d made some concession to the more humid climate and abandoned the suit jacket in favor of a simple button-down shirt and tie. Dom was dressed similarly, though he didn’t bother with the tie.

Eames and Ariadne were waiting in the lobby, and looked impatient.

“You were supposed to be down here ten minutes ago,” Eames snapped, crossing his arms over his Hawaiian shirt.

“Clock was slow in the room,” Arthur lied smoothly, coming over to stand next to Ariadne. “Good morning.”

“Morning!” Ariadne said brightly. She alone among them seemed cheerful, dressed in a yellow dress that was so far from subtle that Dom considered whether he could ask her to change into something less noticeable and bright. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well as can be expected,” Dom glanced at Arthur, who was looking out towards the street with a mild expression.

“Us too,” Ariadne said, falling into step beside Dom as he headed towards the door, “Only we woke up this morning and we could hear the people next door screwing.”

If Dom’s steps faltered, Ariadne didn’t seem to notice, but he sensed Arthur tense a little next to him.

“Is that so?” Arthur said, and Dom was glad for the thousandth time that Arthur knew how to school his voice into complete banality.

“Yeah,” Eames said from a pace behind them, and Dom could hear that he was grinning even without turning around to see it, “It was most entertaining.”

“Really?” Ariadne glanced over her shoulder, “I though it was ridiculous. I mean, who has sex in a shitty hotel like that?”

“Well, it was a little painful to listen to,” Eames shrugged, quickening his step to pass them and digging for the key to their rented car in his pocket, “But it was a good sort of ‘ow,’ not a bad one.”

Just for a second, Dom saw a look of surprise and horror cross Arthur’s face, and then he hid it again perfectly, stepping forward to hold open the car door and offer Ariadne a hand to help her inside.


End file.
